


A Lesson in The Disaaters of Baking

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Eventual Romance, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Davey is trying to work while Romeo tries to bake and not burn the apartment down.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies)
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Lesson in The Disaaters of Baking

It all started with Race texting Romeo that he had made some cookies for Spot. Romeo took it as a challenge and decided to try and bake some cookies himself, he didn't even remember that he couldn't bake or cook.

Davey had just rolled his eyes and went over to his desk to work, so he didn't have to put up with Romeo's baking turning into a disaster. He tried his best to ignore the sounds coming from the kitchen that may have included: Romeo shouting,"Fuck!" a lot, then there was a bowl dropping on the floor and then there was a sound like more then the required amount of eggs breaking.

It took around fifteen minutes before Davey to become worried at the sounds coming from the kitchen. It took another thirty for him to finally go and inspect what was happening.

When he entered the the kitchen, Davey almost had collapsed from shock. Romeo was standing there covered in flour, egg and cookie dough. He also had a frustrated look on his face as he tried to put the flour in the bowl again. 

Davey was about to go back into the living room with a smile and hai face when he heard Romeo's groan of despair.

"It should be easy!" 

"Romeo, maybe you should just calm down, it doesn't matter that you can't bake." Davey said calmly.

"Oh I just can't do it!" Romeo slammed his fists down onto the counter.

"Calm down. Go get a shower and I will clean this up. Then we can watch TV or Netflix." Romeo nodded and walked towards his bedroom.

Davey looked around the kitchen and saw that the counters were completely covered in flour and dough. He grabbed a cloth, soaked it and then began to clean them thoroughly. 

When Romeo had finished with his shower he saw that Davey was sat on the couch, looking at his phone. "Davey, what are we watching?"

"Whatever you want."

"I don't really care." 

"Now why did you get so worked up over not being able to bake?" Davey asked after a few minutes in silence.

"I don't know." Romeo shrugged,"I think it is just because I get stressed easily."

"I think I will talk with Race about sending you photos and texts about baking again. After all we still want the apartment standing by next year and having you in the kitchen for anything other than toast will result on destruction."

"True. Now if you are finished talking about my horrendous cooking, can we get back to watching TV." 

"Yes. It is probably for the best that we don't bring this up for a while." Davey sighed as he put his phone down and began to watch the TV.


End file.
